


First Meetings

by AnaraneSindanarie, SkullQueen_Loritta



Series: Uchiha Coup [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullQueen_Loritta/pseuds/SkullQueen_Loritta
Summary: During the chaos of the Uchiha's coup, Naruto was snuck out of the village and taken to his mother's home. Nearly a year later, Gaara arrives, having been brought to the island by Chiyo.This is their first meeting.





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small snippet of our future fic: Fall of Konoha. Rise of Uzushio.

Naruto stared at the red-haired boy who had been brought to Uzu. They had just been introduced and told that the other was also a Jinchuriki. Neither knew what to make of that. While they had known their were others out there like them they hadn’t expected to meet them.

As Naruto stared at him he noticed how  _ lonely _ the other boy looked. He could see it in his eyes… the same eyes he used to see when he looked at himself in the mirror before he had been brought to Uzu.

He smiled at the red head, “I’m Naruto, dattebayo!” 

Then he did something that the other boy didn’t expect. He walked up and hugged him.

The sand didn’t react at all, surprising the small redhead who could only stand there in shock as he was hugged. He felt warm and safe… was this what a hug was supposed to feel like?

“You don’t have to be alone anymore, dattebayo!” Naruto whispered.

The redhead's eyes widened and his arms slowly came up to wrap around the blond, “G-Gaara… my name is Gaara…” He whispered.

Naruto hugged him tighter, “Welcome to Uzugakure, Gaara-kun!”


End file.
